righteoushammerddfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel Maxwell
Hair Color- White Eye Color - Electric Blue Height- 5' 9" Age- 260 Class- Druid/Monk Background- Urchin In the town of Everlund, there was a Druid named Rasa. One day, when she was walking along the borders of The High Forest, she saw a child. This child was playing with the animals of the forest. Apon further investigation she found the child was a girl. Rasa looked around trying to find her parents but no one was around. Rasa thought that maybe the child was left behind and had brought the girl back to the village. The little girl was fighting Rasa the entire way and she didn't know why. When Rasa had asked around, some villagers did not know who she was while others recognized her as the thief who kept taking their items. The first couple of hours, she would have to chase after Angel who would constantly run back into the forest. Rasa was thankful that she would find Angel before she went too far in because she had known what dangers were waiting there. Every time she found her Angel would always be seen with some of the creatures of the forest. Rasa found this weird but thought nothing more of it at the time. It was then that Rasa had decided to take care of the girl herself. She and the little girl Angel. When Rasa had later given Angel her first Bath she realized that Angel had pointed ears. It was then she realized that Angel may not be from Everlund. The village had elven kind living among them but that was due to the fact that it was a merchant village. Rasa thought to take the journey to Evereska but she didn't have the knowledge to journey through The High Forest. Also with the magical fog, she wouldn't have been able to find it anyway. So she made the decision to take care of Angel on her own. She thought that the elves would come for her when they could, but that was 25 years ago. Now that Angel was a grown woman, physically she had learned to speak properly and how to act like a human. Once she had gotten used to the people of Everlund, Angel would often help around the village. Though, most of her time was spent on the study of magic. As Rasa grow older she had feared that her art would fade with her so she had made Angel her apprentice. As Angel's studies continued Rasa realized that she had a great talent for druidic magic and grown quite good. One day as Rasa was preparing for the village festival Angel went out to meet some friends. Rasa never thought anything of it and told her to be back soon. When some time had gone by and Angel had not returned, Rasa went out to speak with her friends, they had said that they had not seen Angel. She said a prayer to Chantea, shook her head, and started to head towards the forest. She knew that Angel still spent time with the animals. Rasa shook her head again and thought about how Angel never really got out of that habit. As she went a bit further into the forest she still didn't see her. Then out of the corner of her eye, Rasa saw a Giant Elk. She had heard stories of this Elk, it was a Forest Spirit and kept the forest safe from creatures that would seek to destroy it. She feared that the elk would attack her but then she heard a bark. When Rasa turned around she saw a wolf. Growing confused at the creatures attempts to communicate. She then heard a laugh as the wolf had turned into the woman she knew and raised. Rasa was shocked and during the walk back Angel had explained what she had seen. Angel said since she was small, the guardian had given her the gift to shift into animals so that she may live in the forest without fear. Though Rasa was still slightly confused, she understood what Angel was trying to say, then she started to laugh. When Angel questioned this, Rasa explained that she had thought it was weird how attached Angel was to the animals. Angel joined her laughter and they walked back to enjoy the festival. As another year went by, Angel grew curious about her birth family. So one day, she went to speak to Rasa about journeying through the forest to get to the elven city on the other side. Rasa was concerned at first but then realized that Angel would be fine. Angel had a lot more skill in the Art then she did as well as having the ability to shift. Rasa gave Angel her blessing. When the day came for Angel to leave Rasa was sad and made her promise she would come back and visit. As the days went by, Angel unsurprisingly did not encounter any problems traveling the forest. Then one day as Angel had finished packer her thing to move on, she heard a noise. Then next thing she knew she was surrounded by many bows. As she looked around she realized that these archers were elves. She smiled and greeted them. She also asked to be taken to the city so she may find her parents. The elves didn't believe her at first. They asked why she needed to find them. Angel then explained that she was abandoned on the other side of the forest and she came to find out why. When the elves heard this they agreed to take her to the palace. The great city of Evereska was a beautiful elven city. Protected by the fabled Mythal that created a magic fog only elves are allowed to find the city. When she went inside the Palace she had met Lord Thromer and Lady Navisa. They had asked Angel the same things and when they heard the answers, then became silent. Lady Navisa asked Angel how old she was and when she answered 26 The lord and lady looked at each other. Lord Thromer asked her to sit down and when Angel did he told her a story. The story of the previous lady and how she had her child taken from her. This lady had searched the whole city for her child but never found her. Then Navisa then told her that this happened 26 years ago. Angel cried. She realized that she would never meet her parents like she wanted. Navisa came over and helped console her as best she could. When Angel was done crying she thanked the Lord and Lady for their time and with a heavy heart she turned to leave. Navisa called after her and said that she will help Angel and teach her everything she needs to know about being an elf. As centuries passed Angel grew more proficient in her magic. She also learned how to wield her ancestral weapons. She loved her new home with the elves and would frequently write to Rasa. Then one day she felt weird. She was having headaches and could not figure out why. When she went to the healer they could not figure it out either. Angel then went to speak with Thromer and Navisa. She explained how she felt and thought something was wrong with her. Navisa became worried as well. At that moment Angel's headaches became much worse and she blacked out. When she woke up she wasn't in the palace anymore. After trying and unsuccessfully to figure out what happened and where she was, she made the decision to wander around for a bit. After some time she came across a group of travelers... Category:Player Character